Embodiments of the disclosure relate to the carbon emissions, and more particularly to a system and method for naturally abating carbon emissions adjacent paved environments.
Global warming is the theory which states that there is an increase in the average temperature of the Earth's atmosphere and of the oceans due to the greenhouse effect caused by the emission of carbon dioxide and other gases. The temperature of the Earth's atmosphere has increased since the end of the 19th century and it is estimated that this warming is largely due to human activity, which has increased during recent decades. The theory furthermore predicts that temperatures will continue to rise in the future if the emission of such greenhouse gases continues.
Under the Kyoto protocol, various countries are obligated to reduce carbon dioxide emissions and the emissions of other gases causing the so-called greenhouse effect. Carbon dioxide emissions may be limited either by reducing the amount of fossil fuel used, or by disposing of or abating the carbon dioxide that is emitted before it reaches the Earth's atmosphere.